The age of Klaroline
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: Each Chapter is a different moment/story (unless otherwise specified) between Klaus & Caroline . Some based on actual TVD moments others are of my own making. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy Darlings. Rated M as some chapters have sexual content that may not be appropriate for young readers
1. Without You but You're Still Here part 1

_**Hey Darlings, So im writing some Klaus &amp; Caroline moments. Some based on real moments between them on TVD some of my own making. So enjoy, review if you wish. Luv you all. xo**_

_**'Without You but You're Still Here: Part 1**_

'_Caroline, im standing in one of my favourite places in the world and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you, maybe one day you'll let me'_. Caroline had listened to this voicemail from Klaus more times than she cared to admit. It still surprised her that she had kept this voicemail from Klaus which should have been the first clue that there was something about him that intrigued and excited her to her very core. It had been weeks since he had left Mystic Falls and her along with it.

Caroline tried to get on with her life as normal after he left but she couldn't stop herself from missing him. Missing him? She missed the almighty evil hybrid. Caroline sat on her bed replaying the message one more time just to hear his voice in her ear again. A few tears escaped her eyes. When another thought crossed her mind; no one else ever saw Caroline the way he did, He had called her 'beautiful, strong and full of light' he had been so sincere and honest with her, she doubted the same could be said for anyone else. How is it possible that a man whom has seen so much of the world wanted nothing more than to see it all again with her by his side. Whatever form that happened to be; friends? lovers? She knew he would be happy with either one if she was to make a choice.

She couldn't begin to understand why he fancied her, enjoyed her, wanted her or at least he had weeks ago when he left that voicemail. For all she knew Klaus could have found another girl even more desirable than her. Especially considering it had been weeks almost 2months it was entirely possible. At this Caroline broke down in tears, staining her pillow &amp; burning the creamy complexion of her face. She curled up in a ball, her phone beside her,staring at his charming smile and unruly hair through her sobs, a photo he himself had taken in an attempt to be charming when at the time she found extremely arrogant and annoying. He somehow manages to prevent her from ever deleting it even though he's far away. A small quivering smile crept onto her face.

'I miss you' she whispered to the empty room around her, still staring at his photo. 'Iv missed you too love' his husky British accent whispered back from behind her. She turned over to look to find Klaus the guy she had not planned on missing. Like EVER leaning against her doorframe. Quickly wiping her eyes to hide the fact she had been crying and jumped off the bed in total disbelief and surprise. 'Oh my God, Klaus' she whispered cautiously, struggling to find her voice. 'Hello Caroline, it's good to see you' he said, slowly walking over, one step at a time his hands in his pockets. Caroline took a step back as he had that look in his eye that meant he wanted to kill you or kiss you. Caroline still hadn't mastered how to tell the difference. Klaus closed the last of the distance between them. She could almost feel his gloriously toned chest under his clothes. He was so close to her she was almost dizzy with nerves. Caroline was looking down at the floor, not knowing what to expect from him, he always managed to surprise her particularly at the most inopportune time.

Klaus suddenly caught the scent of her sweet perfume. God he had missed inhaling that every time he invaded her personal space, just because he could. 'Look at me, Caroline, please' he said softly tilting her chin up. Caroline lifted her gaze to meet his. She thought she would never again see that longing stare he reserved only for her. 'Everyone said you were gone for good' Caroline said biting her lower lip to keep herself from losing control of her bubbling mix of emotions, below the surface.

He took her face in his hands holding her there. His thumbs wiping away the tears that had begun to retrace the sides of her face. 'I never wanted to leave Caroline, truth is I tried to stop thinking about you and I can't'. Caroline dropped her gaze to the floor again. 'You don't owe me an explanation, you moved on' she shrugged, her buried frustration beginning to burst from the confinements of her mouth. 'Well that's just it Caroline, I never had any intention of moving on' Klaus said somewhat angrily

'R-really, why?' she asked quickly, her brow still furrowed, her eyes searching his. His hard expression from moments ago softened as he spoke. 'You already know the answer to that, you just cant admit it' a shy smile on his face. Caroline smiled back. Their noses touched again, their eyes closed just breathing each other in. Klaus' hands were now moving Caroline's hair away from her face. 'I'll see you tomorrow Caroline' he whispered lighting pressing his lips to her forehead. Before Caroline could even open her eyes or respond, in a flash he was gone. But not before having slipped something into her hand. Caroline looked down and opened her hand...

_**So what did you think, was it alright? What do you think Klaus left in Caroline's hand? Sorry for spelling/grammatical errors but lets face it, its klaroline we care for &amp; not much about the grammar of things. Im sure you agree somewhat. Thanx for reading. xoxo **_


	2. Without you but you're still here Part 2

**_Ok so here's 'Without you but you're still here' PART 2, Its probably bad iv been bored lately so I just typed random stuff. Been really low on KLAROLINE FEELS lately, don't know why. Anyways read and review if you want. _**

_PREVIOUSLY ON WITHOUT YOU BUT YOU'RE STILL HERE…_

'I'll see you tomorrow Caroline' he whispered lighting pressing his lips to her forehead. Before Caroline could even open her eyes or respond, in a flash he was gone. But not before having slipped something into Caroline's hand. Caroline looked down and opened her hand...

It was a small brown piece of paper folded up multiple times with a white string. Caroline's hands were trembling as she tried to undo the small parcel. Finally she opened it up, two pages; a handwritten letter &amp; what Caroline could only assume to be a map of the woods with directions written on it from Klaus. She took a moment to admire his flawless calligraphy skills, tracing the words with her hands. It took her breath away. It read…

_Dear Caroline,_

_I miss you, I missed you the second we parted ways in the woods that day after…well let's just say when you finally accepted what I always knew, that your feelings for me are more than skin deep. My sweet Caroline there is nothing more important to me in this world than you. That day in the woods we both bared our souls and our bodies. I have never been openly honest and intimate with a woman until you came along Caroline, and I will never again bare myself to another, I give myself to you completely. You have captured my heart sweetheart, The scent of your perfume lingers, your smile brightens my day so much I almost lose my head. Now it is with my whole heart I say this…I love you Caroline. I guess I have always loved you. My heart bleeds for you and only you, I love you'. _

_Now as for the map you will find it will guide to a very familiar place in the woods, you will know what to do when you get there. _

_Love Klaus._

Caroline was a little confused about what this letter and map would lead her to but her curiosity as always got the best of her, so she set off for the woods on foot. As she reached the edge of the woods she took out her map and read the written directions on the map. She started off and only took her a few minutes to realise the particular trail she was following it was the one that she and Klaus had taken their stroll and other amorous activities that day of Katherine Pierce's so called demise. Caroline couldn't help but smile wondering what was waiting at the end of this trail that had quickly become her favourite.

Finally after about an hour of walking Caroline suddenly became aware that the trail had stopped right in front of the big tree, she and Klaus had christened one to many times that day. 'I see you've made it' Klaus said as he came out of hiding with a small bunch on flowers in his hand. 'Caroline just beamed at him 'what are we doing here?' she asked. 'Well I wanted to give you something and before you go all Caroline on me, no its not a marriage proposal, but a proposal none the less of something I feel is far more romantic, a promise'. He stood smirking at Caroline confused expression. 'Ok you've totally flipped your lid Klaus' she said rolling her eyes.

'I wanted to give you this' he said handing her a small jewellery bag, she tipped it upside down and a small silver ring on a silver chain popped out. 'What's this?' she asked looking up at him 'Read the inscription Caroline' he instructed taking the flowers from her so she could read it properly. '_You are my forever Caroline'. _Beside this inscription sat a small hummingbird. 'Klaus its beautiful thank you' she said giving him a small kiss.

'Now I had a whole speech with this gift but I'll make it short &amp; sweet, just like you, I give this gift to you as I make my promise to you, I promise to always be here for you when you need me , Caroline there is no eternal life for me without you, you are my always &amp; forever, I promise myself to you &amp; only you, do you accept this promise of mine Caroline?'

'Yes, I do, will you help me put it on?' Klaus was only happy to oblige. Caroline was never going to take her necklace off. 'Iv my own version of a promise to you Klaus'. She took a stick from the ground and began carving something into the tree. After a few minutes Caroline stood back and Klaus saw she had carved their names into their tree. 'Klaus &amp; Caroline'. Even if Klaus and Caroline were ever separated for any reason at any given time they both knew that they would always have each other and always find each other again.

**Thanx for reading Darlings. xo**


	3. You, Me & Baby

**Hey Darlings, Just another short random one-shot. Hope you like! Reviews always appreciated!**

She was alone...AGAIN! Life as Caroline Forbes had just gotten that much more difficult. She was PREGNANT! With whose child you say? Well that was the problem; it was either Tyler or Klaus. Both equally bad options for impending fatherhood. Tyler had no aspirations to be a father much less the makings of one. All Tyler cared about was getting football scholarship to his college of choice. As for Klaus she had slept with him as a result of a game of vodka shots at the at the Grill after finding Tyler in bed with some red head. God he was an ass, sometimes she had no idea what had possessed her to even start dating him. She broke down crying, sliding down her door in a heap on the floor, her legs at her chest. She threw the pregnancy test at the wall opposite. "I hate this &amp; I HATE YOU!" she pointed to her stomach. However even though Klaus was highly annoying and an expert in evil ways, he had never hurt her or said unkind words to her. Perhaps he could surprise her in how he would raise a child. Perhaps it would change him for the better as Caroline had already made head way in that department. Klaus had done the things he had or hadn't done...for her. He wanted to be the guy she knew he could be, if he only tried! She recalled both of their reactions as it was only last night that she told them.

**FLASHBACK:**

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Tyler yelled "How did this happen?" He was pacing his living room &amp; throwing his weight around. Klaus was sitting in one of the armchairs dead silent &amp; staring at the floor. "Aren't you going to weigh in on this?" Caroline asked glaring at Klaus, her arms folded across her chest. Klaus's head shot up "Sorry?" a beaming smile spread across his face. this kind of smile only happened when he was around Caroline or even just thinking about her. "Why are you smiling like that?" Tyler spat angrily making Caroline shift uncomfortably on her feet.

"THIS ISNT FUNY!". Klaus continued smiling. "If we're all being honest, I cant think of anyone more perfect than Caroline to carry my child" Caroline's face lit up. Klaus had practically just said that she was his ideal woman to carry his child. Such a compliment had never been paid to her before. Then again Caroline realised it was always Klaus saying the nicest things to her. Maybe just maybe Klaus had potential to be a great father.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! One night of hot sex with her and you think she'd be a good mother! You're insane!". Caroline's smile faded. Klaus lunged toward Tyler, pinning him against the wall. "You know what, you're not even worth it!" he said shoving Tyler out of his grasp. He quickly turned his attention back to Caroline. "What is you want Caroline?, Do want to find out who the father is? Do you even want to keep this baby?". Caroline shifted her gaze from Klaus to Tyler and back again, she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Well, im telling you right now! I don't want ANYTHING to do with that...THING!" Tyler shouted pointing to Caroline's stomach. At his words Caroline cringed. They heard the front door open and Mrs Lockwood entered the living room. "What is all this shouting for?" she said looking at the three of them, a completely puzzled look on her face. "Go on Caroline tell her" he prodded. "I im pregnant" Mrs Lockwood looked like she was about to faint. "What! Tyler I taught you better than this! How could you ruin your future for this..." she went on. Finally Mrs Lockwood looked at Caroline

"I'll give you as much money as you need to either get rid of it or leave town and don't you ever see Tyler again!". By this time Klaus was standing next to Caroline and had taken her hand whilst Mrs Lockwood began throwing random dollar amounts at her. Caroline was now becoming angry as well as upset and before she could stop herself she marched over to Mrs Lockwood and slapped her across the face.

Caroline's face was now cold as steel "You! Your son &amp; your money can stick it!" "Turns out I was right about Caroline! She's a neurotic bitchy little twit!" Tyler snorted. Caroline's face drained of colour, her face fell. Klaus just squeezed Caroline's hand. Mrs Lockwood was holding her face where Caroline had hit her, Tyler had gone to get some ice. "Come on love, you don't deserve this, You &amp; your son should be ashamed of yourselves" he said as he put his arm around Caroline's waist ushering her towards the door. Caroline was still quite upset when they left Tyler's house.

"I don't care, what the test would have said, this" he placed hands gently on her stomach "Is our baby &amp; im going to take care of both of you, I promise". Caroline smiled. "You would do that? For me...for us?" she said placing her hands on top of his that were still on her belly. "I'd do ANYTHING for you Caroline" he whispered. Klaus took Caroline home &amp; said goodbye leaving Caroline seated on the porch swing. Suddenly Caroline felt strange, something wasn't right, something was wrong! "Klaus!" She called out, Klaus had barely passed the street when he heard Caroline call out to him. She sounded hurt, he turned on his heel and bolted back across the street to her. "What is love, are you alright?" his eyes fearful. "Klaus its the baby, something feels wrong" she replied quickly grabbing his hand to show him what she was feeling. Klaus let a laugh, as his hand made contact with her belly. "Its not funny Klaus somethings wrong!" she cried again.

Klaus just looked up at her, "Caroline nothings wrong, the baby's moving" he said happily grinning from ear to ear. He pressed their hands together. "That flutter, is the baby moving, she's doing fine". Caroline raised her eyebrows "Its a girl is it?" she laughed. Klaus stood up and seated himself next to Caroline pulling her close. "Trust me, I just know and if she's half as beautiful as her mother, ill be chasing boys away from her for the rest of her life". They both laughed. Caroline slipped her hand in Klaus' and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving us".

"Make no mistake Caroline it was you two who have saved me". Caroline laid her head on his shoulder staring down at her belly."Do you really think we can do this?". Klaus didn't say anything but just squeezed Caroline's shoulder. This told Caroline that she and her baby were going to be just fine.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**Authors note: Im just writing more random Klaroline shots, just getting a feel for different scenarios/scenes and what not. Review if you want. Thanks.**


	4. Wanna take you home with me

**WANNA TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME:**

**So this is just a light &amp; fluffy fanfic. Hope you enjoy it darlings! xo Reviews/thoughts/ideas are appreciated as always. **

This little story was inspired by the following songs: Gloriana (country band) Well pretty much any song by Gloriana.

Wanna take you home, sunset loving, kissed you goodnight, Carolina Rose, Can't shake you.

Caroline had finally decided to follow up her news years resolution _'Be more spontaneous'_. Even though it had been the new year for six months already. It was time for a holiday. It had been a trying time at college with preparing for exams &amp; what not. She needed time just to let loose &amp; go crazy. What better way to do that than with a spur of the moment road trip by herself. Within minutes Caroline had started packing a small travel bag with some clothes and bathroom necessities. She could hardly contain her excitement of an adventure all her own. Her thoughts then suddenly crossed to her girlfriends; Elena &amp; Bonnie. _I hope they don't mind me leaving_. Caroline suddenly felt a twinge of guilt hit her right in the gut. Maybe this was a sign she shouldn't go away at least not by herself, maybe she should invite them, No sooner had she thought this then she decided against it. No! this was her time away from everything. Besides it was healthy to go out on your own and possibly make new friends. _Isn't it?_ Well that's how Caroline justified it to herself anyway.

Caroline brushed her hair and let it fall naturally about her shoulders; she changed into her comfy jeans and top. Finally she was ready to set off. She quickly scribbled a note to Elena &amp; Bonnie leaving it on their dorm room notice board. Before long Caroline was on the open road with the radio on. As time passed Caroline had driven quite the distance from Mystic Falls, when she realised her gas was running low. Luckily a road sign up ahead told her the next town wasn't too far away. '_Oh thank god im starving' _as she remembered she had unintentionally skipped breakfast due to her impromptu decision to skip town. The blondes cellphone rang out 'Hey Care, Whats with the note, &amp; no invite' Elena joked. 'Hey Elena, I just thought some time away for myself would be nice, that's all' she replied happily. 'Oh ok well stay safe &amp; have fun, don't do anything we wouldn't do' Elena laughed. 'haha very funny, ill see you in a few days, love you bye' Caroline hung up.

A little while later…

Caroline sat in a booth at the diner eating her way through a cheap sandwich and soda thinking about what her adventure would bring her. What would she see? What kind of people would she meet? Her mind travelled from one thought to the next. She only noticed how deep in thought she had been when she saw the sun had set outside the window. Caroline yawned 'Hmm guess its time to stop for the night,' she said to herself. Caroline was exhausted and had managed to check into a small hotel dumping her bag on the bed. Caroline dialled her mum's number and briefly spoke to her letting her know she was still alive and she was stopping overnight. Caroline decided she needed to shower before joining the night life of the small town she had wandered into, and changed into a tight fitting red dress that showcased her curves perfectly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline took up residence on a bar stool when she caught the eye of cute guy a few seats away from her. He had the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen scruffy blonde hair and sexy stubble on his chin. Caroline just avoided his gaze trying to hide her beaming smile &amp; reddening face. His eyes still fixed on her completely in awe of such beauty so much so he almost seemed in a trance like state as he wandered over to her, not once taking his eyes off her. Caroline followed his moments with her eyes. She smiled as he sat down next to her. 'Can I offer you a drink?' he said gesturing to the bar for her to take her pick. 'Iv never seen you here before' his British accent sending shivers up her spine. Caroline couldn't resist accents. They were her kryptonite not that she let anybody in on that little secret not even Tyler. 'Road trip' she answered simply. Caroline found this guy extremely handsome &amp; charming. 'What's your name sweetheart?'. Caroline felt heat rise in her cheeks at the word sweetheart. 'Caroline and yours would be?' she trailed off. 'Klaus' he said simply. 'Now would you care to join me for a drink or two Caroline' he repeated. The blonde agreed. _It's an adventure Caroline just go with it. _She told herself. Klaus seemed nice enough and to be honest he wasn't doing her any harm, he wasn't drunk and he hadn't tried to feel her up. He was just making polite conversation and sharing a drink with her. So what was the harm in indulging in his somewhat flattering attention &amp; company. Klaus and Caroline shared a few drinks both getting more drunk as time went by.

After Caroline had downed her last of many shots with Klaus, she couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous green eyes in her drunken stupor. Caroline was lost in them &amp; before she realised what she was doing she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Klaus followed her lead as he was just as drunk as she was if not more. Her lips tasted of vodka and strawberry lip balm. It was heaven, but as quick as the moment came it was over. Klaus barely had time to respond before she pulled away. 'Im s-sorry I d-on't know why I did that, im s-stupid,' jumping off her seat and making a break for the exit. Her cheeks flushed a vibrant pink. But not before Klaus caught hold of her arm and pulled her back hard into his chest. He kissed her again causing Caroline to moan in submission. Just as quick as he had kissed her he pulled away 'Now were both stupid' he whispered his words a little slurred. Caroline let out a small laugh. Klaus still had hold of her arm, tucking her hair behind her ear with his free hand looking deep into her eyes. 'Caroline do you know how beautiful you are?' Caroline blushed again, a small smile graced her lips. 'Tell my boyfriend that' she said sarcastically. Suddenly her eyes widened at her own comment _her boyfriend_ Tyler; she had just cheated on him, with a simple drunken kiss but still how could she do this. She tried to pull away from Klaus but he didn't want to let her go. Caroline managed to free herself from his grip. 'Don't go!' he pleaded 'One dance with me before you go?' Caroline just shook her head still disbelieving she had cheated on Tyler. Caroline turned on her heels and bolted out the door.

'Don't go Caroline, don't go, please' Klaus yelled after her. In the blink of an eye she was gone. The best night of Klaus life was over, he trudged back to the bar taking a bottle of bourbon from the shelf with which to drown his sorrows. Meanwhile Caroline was in her room on the phone to her mum still crying and listening to her mum explain and help figure out what had just happened with her and Klaus. She went on about how people can't help who they're attracted to even when they are already with someone else. Caroline's father was a prime example he was married and ended up being gay and found a new relationship with a man named Steven. Besides Tyler and Caroline were technically supposed to be exploring other options. Their relationship hadn't been working for a long time. They decided to call it 'a break and be friends'. Caroline sat there in the dark alone &amp; confused. This trip had been a mistake but yet as she continued to play the events over and over in her head she realised the mistake would be to not give in and take a chance. She stood up and headed to the bathroom to wash her face when she heard a knock at the door. There stood Klaus his green eyes begging her 'Come on love, I'll show you an adventure of a lifetime' as his forehead met hers, caressing her chin with his hand. A few tears fell from her eyes as her lips curved into a weak smile. 'Klaus please I cant' pushing him away.

'Come on Caroline, Take a chance, get to know me, I dare you' he teased. The next thing they knew they were at Klaus's house practically jumping out of the car and down the hall to Klaus bedroom, pushing each other into the walls with passionate kisses and discarding clothing, every few steps. Caroline was left in her bra and underwear her flawless curves rendering Klaus utterly speechless for all the right reasons. Klaus and Caroline made love that night not just once but three times. It was AMAZING! The next morning Caroline lay next to Klaus naked amongst the white sheets. The memory of last nights events still vivid in her mind. The weight of his body on top of hers, the smell of his aftershave and the way his hands had roamed her body like he was a sculptor moulding his own creation. The mere thought of his lips on hers again was enough to make her weak at the knees. Thankfully she was still lying down. This man Klaus, practically knew Caroline's body better than she did herself. He knew how to taunt her and keep her wanting just a little bit more.

Their bodies lay tangled together in a warm embrace. She lifted her head slowly of his shoulder and for a moment admired the peaceful look on his face as he slept on. His bare chest expanding each time he took a breath. Caroline shuffled out of the bed and slipped herself into Klaus' long sleeve shirt he had been wearing last night and made her way to the kitchen. 'I just had a one night stand with a total stranger!' she said to herself. Katherine would be impressed, she laughed at her own thought. Caroline made a pot of coffee and watched the sunrise from the kitchen window. As she was taking a sip a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her stomach. 'Morning Caroline' his voice husky as he kissed her shoulder.

Caroline just smiled behind her coffee cup trying hard not to flinch as his hands found her tickle spot at her hips. 'Morning, want some coffee?' she asked turning to look at him, finding him standing in a pair of pants. 'I see you know your way around the kitchen as well as the bedroom' he laughed, a smile spread across his face. Caroline let out a totally unrestrained laugh, almost spilling her coffee in the process. 'You know for the record I don't usually…do this' she said gesturing between them 'You mean meet a guy and sleep with him' he said completing her thought. Caroline nodded. 'Well neither do I, but last night was a welcome exception' he whispered smoothly. Caroline laughed again. Klaus walked over to Caroline taking the coffee cup out of her hands and kissed her. Caroline smiled against his lips and soon found herself sitting on the bench her legs crossed behind his back kissing him back with equal enthusiasm. His hands in her hair and down the curves of her torso. Caroline couldn't begin to think how the hell she was doing this. She met the guy last night, slept with him and was now making out with him in his kitchen. Loving every bit of it! It no longer felt strange, it felt right and perhaps was the wildest thing Caroline would ever do in her lifetime.

Caroline moaned softly as Klaus's lips trailed down her neck and dangerously close to her prominently displayed cleavage thanks to her push up bra. Klaus was equally surprised how much he had enjoyed himself with this woman. Caroline was the first girl he had brought home with him and actually wanted her to stay. All his previous girlfriends that he had brought home would leave and never stay till morning mainly in his request. Not because he was a sleaze but because he liked his own space to remain his own space until he was sure that the woman he brought home was a good fit for him. H had finally found that good fit in Caroline. The question was would she stay…

**So there you have it! How was it? As always till later my darlings! May Klaroline continue to inspire and surprise you as it has me! **


	5. Help is On The Way

**Hey guys I wrote this cause I was bored one afternoon and it hasn't been beta'd yet but for the most part should be fine. Enjoy. Would love your thoughts.**

"How is she? Any change?" Stefan asked Elena as she invited him into the house. Caroline had been a mess for days now and understandably so, she had lost her mother. Elena shook her head, hugging Stefan. "She's finally asleep, I managed to slip a sleeping pill in her tea, everyone else is in the kitchen, we've all tried to talk to her but she doesn't want to see anybody". Stefan followed Elena to the kitchen where everyone else was gathered. They were at a loss for what to do, the funeral was over and the wake had just ended. Bonnie was washing the dishes and glasses in the sink whilst Matt dried and put them away. Damon was seated on a stool drinking down a bottle of bourbon, not saying a word. Damon had been the closest to Sheriff Forbes not including Caroline and loosing her as one of his friends was not something he could even comprehend right now, hence the booze.

It had the power to make him forget things at least for a little while and made him feel better. Jeremy wasn't sure why he was here to be honest but being here was better than being alone somewhere else. Another parent had been lost. Another innocent person just gone. Everyone here knew what it was like to lose a parent. Caroline had already lost her dad and now her mother was dead to. They had all hoped they wouldn't have to loose another but life was and had been very unkind to them over the years. "You guys should all go home, I'll stay with her tonight" Stefan suggested. "We can take it in shifts" Elena said. Everyone agreed that Caroline was in no condition to be alone right now. After the clean up was done, Elena and Bonnie went to Caroline's bedroom and whispered goodbye, softly squeezing her hand as she slept. Her face clearly stained with dry tears and her eyes still puffy from crying.

A few hours had passed and Caroline had woken in her bed, the dead silence of the house only forcing more tears from her eyes. She snuggled down further under her bed covers holding one of her mothers sweaters to her chest inhaling the lingering scent of perfume, crying harder than before. She turned over when she heard the door creak open, "Stefan?". "everybody's gone home, do you need anything?" he smiled weakly in an attempt to get her to do the same. Caroline stayed silent, staring back at him. "Give me a yell if you change your mind" with that Stefan retreated back to the lounge room. After he left her bedroom the blonde sat up and grabbed a big box from under her bed. She opened its lid, it was her special box; filled with items attached to strong happy memories throughout her life.

Most of the items were just things she had collected like plastic crowns and prize winning sashes from high school homecoming, Miss Mystic Falls, prom, photos of her family holidays, her baby blanket, teddy bear, sea shells and a bunch of other stuff she had put in it as a child. She continued to reminisce about all the memories when a familiar drawing and bracelet caught her eye. The horse drawing and diamond bracelet that Klaus had given to her. She remembered the days when he used to constantly fight for her affection but that was two or three years ago now and she couldn't help but wonder where &amp; what he was doing now and had he thought about her over the years. She guessed probably not seeming as how it took herself this long to think about him, she cried again. Stefan was pouring himself a drink when Caroline's house phone began to ring. He picked it up quickly hoping it wouldn't disturb Caroline. He heard the blonde crying herself to sleep again, he wanted to comfort her but knew it was useless to even try or anyone else for that matter. But there was someone whom Stefan thought she would like to see at a time like this...Klaus.

He took his cellphone from his pocket and began dialling the number. "Hello Stefan what a surprise, gotten bored of Mystic Falls life have you?" came Klaus's ever so sarcastic voice. "Klaus listen, somethings happened, you need to come here now!" Stefan told him. "Why what's befallen your Scooby gang this time, ay". "Sherriff Forbes died, Caroline's a mess, she needs you, I think you'll be the one to get her through this" he admitted sadly. He wished as her best friend he could do something to help apart from be there for her but there was no way to bring back the dead without serious consequences. 'A life for a life'. "Im on my way, thank you for telling me Stefan". Klaus hung up and immediately began to organise himself to go back to Mystic Falls. He had been in New Orleans for the last three years with his brother Elijah, sister Rebekah and Hayley with their child Hope. God how would he explain that one but that was the least of his worries, his only thought was for Caroline at this moment and he was determined to help her get out bed and help her to start living life again. He quickly informed the family of his plans for the next few days at least and headed off.

The next day Klaus arrived at Caroline's house and was greeted by Bonnie &amp; Elena. "Finally! We thought you would never get here!" They said in unison. "Where is she?" Elena pointed to the closed bedroom door. "She hasn't wanted to eat anything, we tried giving her a blood bag but she just threw it at the wall, she's been silent ever since" Elena whispered, worry clearly plastered to her face. "Are you sure this is a good idea Elena? I mean letting him see her" Bonnie asked wiping a tear form her eye. "Stefan's right, I think he'll be the one to get her to make peace with whats happened" she repled moving into the kitchen with Bonnie following close behind. Klaus opened Caroline's bedroom and peered inside. He saw a blood stained wall opposite where she had thrown the blood bag and then saw a shadow in the corner behind the bed. Her legs where curled up to her chest, her head was down. "Caroline? Its me Klaus, can I come in?" he whispered slowly sitting on the edge of the bed closest to her. At the sound of his voice her head popped up. Her blonde hair a mess and her eyes usually a beautiful blue and full of life were now just hollow orbs staring straight through him. He felt a chill all of a sudden, goosebumps appearing on his arms. Caroline had never looked like this before. Her eyes met his, "Klaus?" she managed barely above a whisper her throat raspy. He knelt down in front of her and gently caressed her face "Love, this isn't what your mother would want for you, you know that don't you". She leaned into his touch closing her eyes enjoying his voice in her ears. So soft and gentle something she never thought she'd want to hear again. She simply nodded at him.

His voice instantly calmed her fears and sorrow from the loss of her mother. She was still sad of course but she knew she couldn't stay cooped up in her bedroom forever even though its all she had the strength for right now. "Come on love" he cooed, as he helped her back onto her bed. She lay there with him sitting right beside her on the edge. He took her hand in his and rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand looking deep into her eyes. "You will be happy again Caroline, I promise". He kissed her forehead and stood up to leave. "Don't leave me, everyone leaves me" she cried. "Nobody ever really leaves Caroline, they're always with you, in here" he pointed to her heart. Her lips curved into a sweet smile but quickly faded again as she watched him walk away but instead of witnessing him walk out the door he climbed onto the other side of the bed wrapped his arm around her. She leaned in close to him instantly breathing in time with him, within minutes she was asleep. As he stroked her blonde curls away from her face he made a silent vow that he would not leave Mystic Falls until he was sure she was happy again. "Sweet dreams Caroline".

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked it. xo Reviews always appreciated**

**Till later darlings. xo**


	6. A frozen Suprise: Part 1 of 2

**Enjoy this little Christmas oneshot:**

"Delivery for a Miss Caroline Forbes" the UPS guy said holding a parcel, that resembled an esky used to transport organs to their recipients in hospital for transplant surgery. Caroline thanked the guy whom looked just as confused as she did. It couldn't possibly be anything good. The guy hastily left Caroline's porch. She took a deep breath and opened it up expecting the worst thing she could imagine but was relieved when all she saw was a...snowball.

And a note:

_Hello Love, _

_A little snow for you, right now im in London, England enjoying the winter wonderland. I wanted to give a piece of it to you. Keep it in the freezer until I see you again, trust me &amp; promise me you will. _

_Love Klaus. _

The blonde was strangely intrigued by this peculiar gift, but was not surprised. She had once told Klaus a story about how every year when in snowed in Mystic Falls she would make a snowball and freeze it till the next winter came along. It had been on of her silly childhood traditions. She hadn't seen Klaus since he left town since that amazing day in the woods with him. A few months after he left she had received letter after letter from him, telling her of all the things he wanted to show her and all the things they could do together. With every letter Caroline had found it harder to ignore her intense feelings for him and the way he made her feel special even when she was just reading his handwriting.

He wrote poems about her, sent her sketches of Paris, Rome, Tokyo and even sketches of her own face. He managed to capture her in ways she thought were way too generous. She hated to admit it and her friends would probably kill for even thinking it...but she missed him...a lot. Caroline's stomach instantly filled with butterflies and heat rose in her cheeks just thinking about seeing him again one day. Her mouth curved into a smile as she remembered his voicemail message. _'Im standing in one of my favourite places in the world, full of art, music, culture &amp; all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you...maybe one day you'll let me'. _So Caroline followed Klaus's request and kept it. Days passed and Caroline couldn't tear her thoughts away from the frozen sphere in her freezer. It was probably one of Klaus' many romantic gestures like the horse drawing, the formal dresses and the bracelet. Just his way of connecting himself to Caroline through sharing in her childhood memories and experiences.

**Don't worry there's more coming. thanks for reading darlings. So why do you think Klaus has given Caroline a snowball, is there something to it or is it just a snowball? Stay tuned. reviews please.**


	7. A frozen Surprise Part 2 of 2

**Hey Darlings, Hope your getting excited for Christmas! Best time of year! So Merry Christmas #KCFamily Stay safe &amp; enjoy the time with your family &amp; friends. I hope it also as Klaroline filled. xoxox**

**Here's part 2. Enjoy &amp; review.**

**A few weeks later:**

"Ok Klaus, im driving myself crazy with this whole snowball thing, What's the deal?" she yelled through his voicemail. Shad grown impatient and irritable with seeing the snowball in the freezer everyday. It bugged her to no avail to be out of the loop, particularly when the said loop involved her.

**A Few Weeks later:**

Caroline hadn't heard from Klaus at all after she left multiple voicemail messages she sent him about the stupid snowball, with each one she used more and more colourful language to get his attention and make it clear how annoyed she was. Klaus on the other hand had thoroughly enjoyed Caroline's rants and raves about the 'stupid' snowball. He just smirked to himself as he sat warm &amp; cozy by a crackling fire. "Soon love soon" he said to himself. Klaus loved any and every chance he got to taunt Caroline. Mainly because she made it unbelievably easy due to her control freak nature which he found adorable. Caroline was truly something else, a beautiful yet intelligent young woman, Klaus hadn't come across many of those. It was rare to find the perfect woman that had brains &amp; brains.

'Klaus when I get my hands on you im going to kill you for giving me a snowball &amp; telling me to keep it for no reason!". Klaus laughed. "It's not funny" Caroline said through gritted teeth. "Contrary to popular belief love, it is quite amusing to get your messages and emails about the snowball, I didn't know my doings interested you that much" he teased visualising the classic annoyed Caroline look, burrowed frown, pursed lips and hand on the hips through the phone. He found that one of her sexiest looks, she was easy on the eyes after all. "Do you still have the snowball in the freezer?". "Urghh, just tell me why you gave me a snowball?" she groaned, he could practically hear the eye roll. "You once told me a story about a little girl with a snowball who always grew sad when the snow melted, so she took one snowball and kept it in the freezer until next winter". "Klaus you never do things just because, there's ALWAYS an ulterior motive".

"Hehe, I do don't I, well its an excuse for you to come see me, cause I want the snowball back,". Caroline couldn't believe Klaus sometimes he did the sweetest things sometimes then would turn it around and demand things from her. What an ass? Right?. "No you know what, I don't want to see this snowball or you ever again!" She slammed the phone down, not doubt hurting Klaus's eardrum; smiling she marched over to the freezer and grabbed the snowball and walked outside and threw the snowball, hitting the mailbox. Caroline had expected it to break which it in pieces on the lawn, what she didn't expect was the sound that went with it. A clang kind of sound. She walked over and searched for the source on her hands and knees but found nothing. _Must have been the mailbox._

A voice startled her "What you looking for love?" his british accent stirring those same butterflies she always felt when he spoke to her. She turned around and looked up. "What are you doing here?". Klaus offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. "Well I think this is what you were looking for" he handed her what looked like a clump of the snowball at first but as she took it from him. It was a box "For when your ready to be My Last Love" he said smiling, gazing at her. She stared at the white snow covered box opening it with trembling fingers. A squeal escaped her "Klaus, wha-Seriously AN ENGAGEMENT RING, ARE YOU CRAZY?". "Only crazy for you" he took her free hand and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. He turned on his heels and headed the way he had come. Caroline stood gob smacked and rooted to the spot, not knowing what she should do or even if she should have responded. _Klaus Mikaelson gave me an engagement ring. _What the hell was she supposed to do with it? Put it on? Throw it away? Give it back? Hell no! It was jewellery &amp; nothing short of expensive that what for sure.

Suddenly her mouth opened and before she knew what she was doing she called out &amp; ran after him "Klaus, wait! Klaus". Klaus had barely reached the end of the street when he heard her running toward him. "Yes, love?" He answered before he was almost tackled by Caroline as she jumped into his arms hugging his neck and kissed him. Klaus's arms instantly enclosed her in the embrace melting into the kiss with her. "Merry Christmas Husband" she joked. Klaus smiled that genuine smile he only had when he was around her. "So I take that as a yes then?". Caroline just flashed him a cheeky smile "Not so fast Mr, You have to show me the world first". Klaus placed Caroline back on her feet and graced her sweet red lips with a kiss, her arms still around his neck. "Its a deal! As long as I get to call you my last love for the rest of my life". "Mikaelson you have yourself deal".

**Another little drabble down and dusted hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated. Merry Christmas Lovelies! xoxoxox**

**P.S sorry for typo's and such. Not beta'd yet. **


	8. Daddy & his Princess

**Hey darlings,**

**I hope you like this fanfic, some Characters will appear OOC at some points. If I have missed words, grammar etc I apologise. LEAVE REVIEWS. **

**#Klaroline #Halijah (not much) A huge than you goes to one of my favourite ladies Lyndall, AKA Writer crazychicke You are my star beta/editor and I love you and your amazing advice and guidance in my writing. I don't know where id be without you. xoxo **

**6.30PM Klaus' house. **

"Tell me daddy's story again, please Auntie Bex, please?" the small child begged tugging on Rebekah's arm as she tucked her into the canopy bed. "Alright Katherine but after the story you have to promise to go to sleep, okay". The girl nodded making herself comfortable.

* * *

A short time later...

"Bekah, how is my little princess doing?" Klaus asked greeting his sister with a warm hug &amp; kiss on the cheek. "She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, she asked for the story again". "Ah that's my little girl, did you tell it to her?" "I did, but she says no-one tells it like her daddy does" Rebekah explained leading the way to where the little girl was sleeping soundly amongst a sea of pink fluffy stuffed animals. Klaus gazed upon his daughter, she was the spitting image of her mother. Small blonde ringlets and those same blue eyes as his beautiful Caroline. He missed Caroline more &amp; more with each coming day; she had passed away suffering a Postpartum haemorrhage giving birth. "She misses her so much Nik, its awful she didn't get the chance to meet Caroline" Bex whispers sadly, placing a consoling hand on her brothers shoulder. Klaus just smiles "Thank you for everything you do, I know it would mean the world to Caroline that you help raise our daughter". It both pained &amp; enlightened him to think of the love of his life with which he produced his most precious gift.

"This is what family do Nik, Always &amp; forever". The little girl stirred awake. "Daddy, you're back" she squealed excitedly as she threw back the covers running into Klaus arms. "Hey Duckie, did you have fun with Auntie Bex?" lifting her off the ground planting kisses on her cheeks. "Auntie told me your story about mummy" She giggled . Rebekah ruffled the girls hair "Yeah, this one made me tell it three times, cheeky girl". Katherine just poked her tongue out "But daddy always tells it three times, don't you daddy". She fiddled with Klaus's shirt buttons. "Yes I do, cause I know you love it so much &amp; mummy likes hearing it too". At this she looked up at the ceiling. "Mummy says its her favourite story". Klaus and Rebekah exchanged looks, they knew the time would come when Katherine would no longer refer to her mother as if she were still here. It was too painful to even think about the day little Katherine would never again utter 'Mummy'.

"Come on Duckie, lets get you back to bed, I just came to say goodnight, you &amp; Auntie Bex have a fun girls weekend". Katherine hugged him tight. "Ok daddy, I forgot daffy duck, i cant find him, he makes me not miss mummy so much" Katherine's eyes began to fill with tears. Daffy duck was her favourite soft toy. In an effort to give his daughter a small memory of her mother he had spilt Caroline's jasmine scented perfume on it so that she could feel like she was sleeping beside her mother. It always seemed to sooth her to sleep. "Please can you get him daddy?". Klaus couldn't resist that little face &amp; big blue eyes. "Ok duckie, I think we left him in the car, I'll go check". He squeezed his daughter with one last kiss before giving her to Rebekah.

As Klaus went to retrieve the toy he ran into his brother at the front door. "Elijah, what are you doing here?". "Rebekah invited us to stay a few days until Katherine's birthday, Hayley shouldn't be travelling too much right now". Klaus nodded &amp; smiled. "Well its been a bit long brother, last time you saw your favourite niece was three years ago". At this moment Hayley walked or more like waddled up, she was heavily pregnant and struggling to climb the stairs to the front door. "Well looks like congratulations are in order" Klaus grinned. "A little help here?" Hayley groaned. Elijah quickly assisted her into the house. Rebekah came down the stair after hearing multiple footsteps on the hardwood floor. "Elijah, Hayley I wondered when you would get here, Motherhood agrees with you Hayley, you look great" Rebekah greeted placing her hand on Hayley's swollen belly. "Well your nephews are killing me, they don't stop moving" Hayley winced, she had grown increasingly uncomfortable as her due date approached. With Elijah's help managed to take a place on the couch. "So how excited is Katherine about her birthday in a few days?" Hayley asked. Klaus had returned from the car with daffy in hand. "She hasn't stopped talking about it for weeks now". Klaus smiled widely as he headed upstairs. He tiptoed in &amp; sat in the rocking chair near the window just watching his daughter sleep peacefully until he too fell asleep staring at photo of his beautiful wife holding their little girl in a hospital bed. The first and only photo that he had of the two of them together. A few idle tears fell from his eyes before he slowly drifted off to sleep letting both items fall to the floor.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"What? When?" Rebekah whispered her jaw almost hitting the floor just staring at Elijah. "Shhh, Klaus cant know, not yet". Hayley was seated also in shock at the news. "So Caroline's alive? How's that possible? She died...Elijah and I were at the hospital when they declared her dead, in fact we all were" she squinted as if trying to picture that awful day in her mind. "Yes its true, I've known for a month, I was travelling for work and I ran into her at the airport, anyway long story short we had a heated discussion and she blurted out that she wasn't ready for motherhood, she was afraid that she wouldn't be a good mother, I didn't know what to make of it, but I got the feeling that day there was something she wasn't telling me, I tried convincing her to come home, but she took off before I had the chance" Elijah revealed.

"That's ridiculous Elijah, Caroline was born to be a mother, What's Klaus gonna say when he finds out?" Hayley interrupted, she cringed at the thought placing a gentle hand on her belly. "What? Caroline's alive?" came Klaus's voice as he entered the room. Elijah gestured to the armchair. Klaus huffed and slumped down in the chair. "There's no easy way to say this Nicklaus, Caroline's alive &amp; im telling you this because she wants to see Katherine, she wants to meet with her daughter". Rebekah handed both of her brothers a scotch on the rocks. "What are you talking about Elijah?" "Im sorry but its true Nicklaus"

"My wife wouldn't leave me! Caroline would never leave her daughter!" he yelled taking the scotch in one gulp and throwing the glass tumblr at the wall shattering it instantly in pieces across the floor. "Klaus, I know this is difficult but you need to calm down, if not for your sake then for Katherine's" Hayley soothed taking his hands in hers looking him dead in the eye. "Her happiness &amp; wellbeing is whats important here, getting angry at us or even Caroline wont help anything". Klaus released a breath or too in effort to gather his thoughts. "Ok then, if what your saying is true, Why now? Why does Caroline wish to make contact now?". Elijah looked down at the contents in his drink shaking the glass causing the ice to jingle against the sides. "She's realised that she wants to be a part of your lives again, she contacted me a few days ago. She needs to see you &amp; wants to explain things". Klaus shifted his gaze from Elijah to Rebekah, disbelieving at first but seeing the sadness in their eyes, he knew they weren't lying. He rubbed the back of his neck, his head between his knees, his face raw with emotion. Klaus was instantly transported back five years ago at the hospital when he had been told Caroline hadn't survived. The memory flooding his mind.

_Klaus had arrived late to the hospital, Caroline had gone into labour a few weeks early while he was away on business, he had meant to be back before her due date. He parked the car illegally after he had received word from Elijah &amp; Rebekah that his little girl was on her way. He raced through corridor after corridor in the direction of the maternity ward. Only to be greeted by a solemn faced doctor with a nurse by his side. "Where's Caroline, did I miss it, hows our baby?" he blurted out bending over to catch his breath. Elijah helped him stand, as the tragic news was given. "Im so sorry for your loss, Mr Mikaelson, but Nancy here will take you to see your daughter in the nursery". The heavy stench of disinfectant wafting to his nose as he stood there making him light headed, Klaus felt like his legs were about to give out on him at any moment. "No, not her, please not Caroline". The doctor placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder, "We did all we could, I'm so sorry". He quickly followed the nurse with Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley following behind. After that Klaus lost track of time as he was staring at his daughter, every bit as perfect as he could have imagined. Everything about her screamed Caroline; her eyes, her smile, her button nose. Had Klaus been there a minute? an hour? a day? Suddenly life seemed an eternity of uncertainty. Here he was; a widower with a newborn daughter. His little girl would grow up never hearing her mothers voice, seeing her smile or even a goodnight kiss. "Nicklaus, the nurses wanted me to give you this" he heard Rebekah say from behind him. A daffy duck in her hands. "What am I gonna tell her when she's older Bekah? She will see other little girls with their mothers &amp; wonder where her's is". His sister just hugged him "You will tell her the truth Nic, that she loved her very much &amp; wants her to be happy". _

"Im sorry but tell her I need time to think, I have to figure out how I tell my five year old daughter that her mother isn't dead" he spat. Elijah nodded. "Don't think too long Nicklaus" he advised. "Where is she now Elijah?" Rebekah queried whom hadn't stopped pacing the room since the conversation started. "She's not to far, a few towns over". He sat next to Hayley an arm around her and his other hand tracing circles on her belly. She smiled gently at his touch, following his movements with her own hand. "All we can do now is hope that everything will turn out fine" he answered looking over at his brother. "She's contacting me now because Katherine's birthday is soon, isn't she?". Elijah hesitated pondering the idea &amp; nodded.

* * *

**_The next morning..._**

_Come on Caroline you can do this, he'll be angry at first but he'll understand, he loved you_ once, _probably still does._ She thought to herself as she sat on the park bench watching the children playing on the swings, picturing what her own daughter might look like now at the age of five. Maybe her blonde hair and his gorgeous green eyes. "Caroline" she jumped at the sound of his voice behind her. She looked almost the same as he could remember. She stood up not even thinking before hugging him close. She instantly relaxed when his arms held her. "Iv missed you so much" he could tell she was crying form the growing wetness on his shoulder. At this he released her and took a seat on the bench. "Have you? Because of what you did I have been mourning the loss of a corpse that doesn't exist!" He growled angrily shoving her hand away from his arm regretting it instantly when she broke down crying. "Im s-sorry". "My daughter, our daughter has been led to believe her loving mother died, &amp; all you can say is your sorry?" Klaus began pacing back and forth throwing his hands in the air and muttering words to himself.

"Klaus please, I know what I did was wrong, I-I was scared I would screw it up, What if I held her wrong, what if she wouldn't feed from me properly, What would you think of e if I couldn't do it?". Klaus stopped pacing and looked her straight in the eye making Caroline uneasy. "Caroline every first time mother feels that way, I would never have thought any less of you for admitting that to me,". "After I left I still felt like something was wrong with me for abandoning my child, so I went to see someone a doctor &amp; a shrink, they told me that I was suffering from post-natal depression, but that's not the reason I wanted to see you, I-I was diagnosed with breast cancer a year ago Klaus, they caught it early and I got treatment, I have to get regular check ups but the doctors are confident-"

"That's why you didn't come home with Elijah that day, isn't it? He interrupted, she nodded. Caroline wept hiding her face. Klaus was speechless, he had no idea. He placed an arm around her shoulders thinking if he couldn't say anything his touch would. She sat up again taking a breath. "What's her name?" attempting to change the subject to something more favourable than her leaving. "Her name's Katherine Elizabeth Mikaelson". He took a picture from his wallet and handed it to Caroline. "You gave her the name we picked together?". Klaus looked at her as if to say _Of course I did, why wouldn't I? _Caroline unfolded the picture, clearly Katherine's making, three stick figures _Mummy, Daddy &amp; me_. "Here's a photo of her". "She's so beautiful, I cant believe we made her" Caroline was smiling with tears In her eyes. "That's all you Caroline, I talk to her about you all the time". The blonde turned to look at him in surprise. "You do?". "Yes, although Im ashamed I've never let her see a picture, I was too selfish, I wanted the memory of your face all to myself, I told her a story about you instead and gave her a toy with your perfume on it, it helps her sleep".

Klaus told Caroline all about their little girl including the nickname '_Duckie'_ he had given her because of her obsession with the daffy duck from the hospital. "She's perfect" Caroline cried clutching the photo to her chest. "Well, I can introduce you to Katherine but I cant introduce you as her mother, she's made peace with your death Caroline, I cant take that away from her". The blonde's face fell but she knew he was right to do it this way. "How will you introduce me?". "I will introduce you as Caroline, I never used your name around her, I always refered to you as her mummy" he explained.

**Later that day: Katherine's 5th Birthday around dinner time.**

"Happy Birthday Duckie" her father, her two aunts Rebekah &amp; Hayley and her uncle Elijah cheered. Katherine blew out the candles on her chocolate cake sliding her finger on the icing and sticking it in her mouth. "Im a big girl now! Aren't I daddy" looking up at him with chocolate covered face and hands. _knock knock knock _"I'll get it" Elijah and Rebekah said together. Hayley sat next to Katherine cutting the rest of the cake into pieces "Auntie Hay? When do I get to see my brothers?" she asked pointing at hayleys stomach she still hadn't quite reached her due date yet. Hayley laughed "Oh sweetie these boys are your cousins, but they'll be just as fun as having two brothers". "I want a baby sister, daddy has to marry a pretty lady first," she said hopefully. Hayley and Klaus just shifted uncomfortably in where they were. As Elijah &amp; Rebekah entered the kitchen. Caroline following behind whom was wearing a knee length blue dress, matching heels &amp; blonde curls loose about her shoulders with a gift in her hand "Like her!" Katherine said excitedly flinging her chocolate cake covered fork at Caroline.

"Daddy you should marry her, she looks like a princess". Caroline blushed slightly. She was seeing her daughter for the very first time and she was in awe. She felt like she was looking at herself at five years old. "Duckie, sweetheart this is Caroline, she's a very special friend of ours". Katherine jumped off her chair and walked over to Caroline with her arms outstretched. "Everybody has to give me hugs cause its my birthday". Caroline didn't know what she should do. Everybody was looking at her but they were just smiling. She couldn't resist, she had waited so long to hold her daughter and now was her chance. She crouched down and hugged her "Happy Birthday Katherine, Your daddy told me you like fairies so I brought you this". Katherine released one arm from Caroline's neck, tore open the gift; fairy wings. "Look Auntie Bex now I have fairy wings to use your magic wand". As Caroline helped her into the fairy wings Klaus noticed that Caroline had her wedding ring on. "You never took it off" he said aloud. Caroline turned her eyes away from Katherine to look at him. "I promised I never would". Katherine looked confused. "Why do have a ring like my daddy's?" she asked frowning at Caroline. The blonde couldn't speak, but thankfully Rebekah interrupted her "Come on you, lets go blow some bubbles outside" she suggested scooping her up heading for the back door.

"I couldnt bring myself to take it off, I've always loved you, I never stopped" Klaus made a swift move toward Caroline catching completely off guard as his lips captured hers in sweet kiss, which quickly evolved with passion. Elijah &amp; Hayley quietly exited the room to join the two outside. Finally they broke apart, "I never thought id have this chance again" Klaus admitted. "A chance for what?". "At love, I never once thought Id find happiness with someone else, now I know why". Caroline looked confused. "Because this is my second chance our second chance, I love you Caroline". "Klaus you cant go saying that not now, after everything I have told you, we would be setting ourselves up for heartbreak as well as Katherine" she took a breath "I cant have her getting attached to me, to us, she's already lost me once, she's only five".

Klaus barely paused to think before he said "You're not going anywhere you're staying here with us always &amp; forever" Caroline smiled as Klaus brought her back to his chest. "You know what, im not going to have our daughter call you Caroline for the rest of our lives, she's calling you mummy". "Klaus as sweet as that is I don't think that's a good idea". Klaus simply ignored her &amp; led her outside. "Duckie come here for a moment" he called. Katherine dropped her bubble bottle and sat on Klaus's knee. "Duckie, what would you say if I told you Caroline was going to be your new mummy?". Her little face lit up instantly, a cheeky grin on her face. "Really daddy, I get to have a princess for a mummy?" Klaus and Caroline laughed. "Yeah sort of". Katherine began bouncing, running around cheering "Iv got a new mummy" around the yard while all the grown ups looked on.

Katherine stopped in front of Caroline and tugged on the hem of her dress. "Mummy im tired can you tuck me in tonight?". Caroline picked up her daughter savouring the moment. Katherine nuzzled Caroline's nose with her own "I love you new mummy". Caroline stroked Katherine's hair as she began to drift off to sleep on her shoulder. "I love you too baby, iv missed you" Caroline smiled to herself "Lets say goodnight to everyone first hey baby" Katherine managed a small nod. "Good night daddy" she yawned. Klaus kissed her cheek "Night my beautiful girls". "Night Auntie Bex &amp; Hayley, Uncle Elijah" Caroline said for her, Katherine lifted her head slightly and blew them a kiss. "Goodnight Katherine" they said in unison. Caroline found Katherine's bedroom easily. "You know what I think we should share daddy's bed". So Caroline found the master bedroom and snuggled up with her daughter under the covers falling asleep.

A short time later...

"Caroline?" Klaus called as he peered in his room to find his girls cuddling together. "Duckie, is mummy asleep?". "Yeah, she was tired, I told her the story about my first mummy". "Did you now, well I think we might need to make a new story don't you, one that has all of us in it". Katherine rubbed her eyes as she laid her head back on the pillow as Klaus slipped in next to her facing Caroline whom was still sleeping peacefully. "We should get new mummy a present". Klaus inwardly laughed at his daughter "Ok, quiet now, mummy needs her sleep". Klaus closed his eyes wrapping one arm around his little girl and his beautiful wife. "Klaus? Klaus, we need some help cleaning up?" Rebekah called from the bottom of the stairs. After no answer she went up to investigate and saw her brother, his wife and their daughter huddled together fast asleep. "This is going in the photo album" she whispered as she quickly snapped a picture with Klaus's polaroid camera on the nightstand.

**And that's another little drabble for you my darlings. A bit different to the others, please leave a review. I would very much appreciate it. **

**Till later my darlings. xoxo**


	9. Highschool Honeys

**Another #Klaroline story coming at ya! Hooray for that! #AU Hope you enjoy and please review! They make writing these even more fun. xo**

**HIGHSCHOOL:**

It was school term again and Klaus Mikaelson was already dreading it. He hated school, well actually he didn't mind school, it was the people he didn't like. Particularly the football star Tyler Lockwood known mainly for his D-Bag ways &amp; womaniser charms. Klaus had despised Tyler for two reasons; one, Tyler made it his life's mission to make Klaus' life hell simply because he was a kind of a nerd as he liked literature, art &amp; music. The second reason could be summed up in two words - _Caroline Forbes_. Caroline Forbes was Tyler's girlfriend who was the envy of every other girl in school. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to...well lets just say wished they could have her. Now you would expect the most popular girl in school to be a bitch and go around thinking she was better than everyone else but in the case of Caroline it was the opposite. She was the most kind hearted person Klaus had ever come across. I guess that's why he fancied her.

He leaned against a tree gazing at her when he felt a shove from behind sending his textbooks in the dirt. "You lookin' at my girlfriend _again_ Mikaelson?" demanded Tyler Lockwood. Tyler's mates just chuckled at Klaus having the wind knocked out of him and the sight of his bloody nose. Caroline was completely unaware of Tyler's tormenting of Klaus until she overheard the commotion. "Tyler! Ty what are you doing? Leave him alone!" She cried running over trying to yank his arms away from Klaus on the ground. "He's a creep &amp; a loser who keeps staring at you" Tyler growled. Caroline just shoved him away, "That doesn't give you the right to do this to him!" she snapped back. She knelt down beside Klaus offering him a hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse". She turned to Tyler "We'll talk about this later" she spat clearly unimpressed by his constant possessive nature. "Seriously? Its not enough that you're neighbours with this _freak? _Who spies on you whenever he wants, but he gets your sympathy as well?" he retorted, bewildered.

Klaus got to his feet and rushed off holding his nose. "Urghh grow up Tyler! Im going to go see if he's ok, Don't follow me!" and she quickly ran after him. "Klaus wait!" she called. He stopped in his tracks. "Are you sure you're ok? You could have a broken nose, you really should go to the nurse". "Why are you with a guy that like that? He doesn't treat you right or anyone for that matter". "To be honest I dont even know anymore, he was so sweet at first but now I catch him staring at my friends and he's always flirting with them when im not around, His friend Matt told me, anyway im going to tell him its over, id much rather hang out with someone who actually has my back...someone like you" Klaus smiled making Caroline blush slightly biting her lip.

"Look I know my timing is crappy and I think I know the answer but do you wanna go the Grill with me tonight?". Caroline was in shock, she knew Klaus had a thing for her but she had never expected him to ask her out. He was so shy around her and to be honest she had wanted him to ask her out ever since he moved in next door. She wasn't usually the type of girl to fall for a nerdy guy but he was so sweet and made a habit of stealing her mail just to have an excuse to talk to her. "Id love to!" she said sweetly.

~ooo~

"What! You're dumping me? You cant dump me for him! Do you know what people will say about you if you date him". Tyler yelled. "I don't care what people say about me! Least of all you! Im done being a trophy to you! Its OVER!" She snapped back. "Im going to the Grill with him and that's that!" Caroline stormed off without another word. Finally she felt better than she had in a long time...free! Her relationship with Tyler had been quite stressful without even realising it. It was soul crushing almost. Now she was able to go places and do whatever she wanted without having Tyler around like the possessive body guard he was.

"FINE! A footballer needs a girl that puts out, not one that says pause when things get interesting!" he shouted as she rounded the corner from his house. At his words a few tears escaped her eyes. It pained to her to even think he had been lying about waiting for a more physical relationship. When in reality, he was probably getting it somewhere else if his constant flirting behind her back was any indication. Caroline wasn't usually one to have regrets but in this case, dating Tyler had proven to be one.

Caroline was sitting on her bed in her bathrobe trying to pick something to wear whilst trying not to freak out. After about an hour of fumbling through her wardrobe she grabbed her cell and dialled her best friend; Stefan. She had girlfriends but she had known Stefan longer and he seemed to understand and put up with her classic freak outs. "Stefan, Help! I'm freaking out I don't have anything to wear and I feel sick". Stefan just laughed in her ear. "Its not funny!". "Caroline you need to relax, its just a casual hangout with the guy, just have some fun". The blonde took a few deep breaths.

"It doesn't matter what you wear Caroline, he's interested in you, trust me_! _I was the one who actually encouraged him to ask you out" he admitted. Caroline shook her head, "I should've known you would have something to do with this!". Meanwhile next door; Klaus' sister Rebekah was trying to coach him through the evening whilst his mother fussed over him. Making sure he had a clean shirt and whatnot. His mother Ester had always known her son Klaus was smitten with the Forbes girl next door and it was her not so secret wish that he stop being so shy and go for it. "Whats all the merriment going on in here?" their brother Kol said smugly as he sat down on the lounge, his feet on the coffee table. "Oh Kol, haven't you heard? Our nerd of a brother Nicklaus is going on a date with Caroline Forbes" she mocked earning her a sideways death stare from Klaus that clearly said _shut up Rebekah._ "Oh relax Nik im just teasing! You'll be fine". Kol just chuckled "Pop the champagne Mother! It'll be the first and last time that happens". "That's enough you two! This is a special night for your brother &amp; I wont have you ruin it for him" Ester said sternly.

At last the moment Klaus had waited basically his whole life for had come. He was going on a date with Caroline Forbes. _No not a date it was just two new friends hanging out...wasn't it? _"What if she thinks this is a date?" he asked himself as he made his way next door. The mere thought of actually going on a date with Caroline was enough to make him chicken out right then. His heart beating wildly in his chest and all matter of common thought was thrown from his mind as Caroline emerged from her front door. The most stunning he had ever seen her; wearing an off the shoulder red dress that hugged every sensual curve. Her gorgeous blonde hair hanging in soft waves over her slender shoulders. For a moment his eyes travelled her body before catching her ocean blue eyes.

"Too much?" Caroline blushed as he stood there mouth half open. "No-not at all" he held out a quivering arm. She could tell he was nervous. _So adorable! _She thought as she took his hand but pulled him back fast before he could walk away, her lips made contact with his in a sweet kiss. For mere seconds Klaus was in heaven before he was brought back to earth when Caroline pulled away softly still holding his hand. The most amazing girl in school had kissed him! The 'Nerd' of her year group. "What was that for?".

"I know you've been thinking about the 'goodnight kiss' all day" she admitted. "I thought I'd help you out &amp; get it over with" she giggled. Klaus bit his lip and smiled slightly. He stood rooted the spot still in shock. "You've never been kissed by a girl before have you?" Caroline asked. Klaus shook his head. "Well Mr Mikaelson it's about time someone did! You're a catch you know". Klaus laughed it off, "You can't be serious?".

"That right there! Is why a girl has never kissed you!" She said poking him in the chest. "Lack of confidence. Man up &amp; lets go!" she teased. "I asked you out didn't I?" cocking his eyebrow at her, she rolled her eyes beaming at him. "That's more like it! See my being around is helping you already", the blonde laughed as they drove to the Grill.

Klaus and Caroline had already been seated at their table &amp; were waiting for their meals. "Wanna play a game of pool?" Klaus asked tilting his head in the direction of the billard tables a few feet away. The blonde agreed. "I must warn you though, I'm quite the gamesman" he chuckled. "Look whose gotten cocky all of a sudden". "I guess your sass brings it out in me". After about 20 minutes their first game was over. Klaus was a total pro at it. Caroline on the other hand was alright but was no match for him. She bent over the table to take her shot knowing full well Klaus was behind her. If she had any hope in winning this second game she was going to play dirty and distract him...by any means necessary. She could already feel Klaus' gaze burning a hole in her back. She smiled to herself. "You going to take that shot anytime soon?" Klaus piped up trying with all his might not fall into Caroline's very obvious trap of throwing him off his game. "Well I might need some help" she purred turning her head to wink at him.

He swallowed hard, he could feel tiny beads of sweat appear on his brow, his breathing was becoming ragged "So Caroline feel like giving up yet?". Caroline realised she had him right where she wanted him. _Let the games begin._ After two more games the grill had completely emptied &amp; their food lay forgotten. It was now just the two of them. Tyler's friend Matt had given them the keys to close up before he left. They sat on the billard table side by side their legs hanging over the side drinking an open bottle of tequila doing shots talking about this and that. "So how come you never asked me out before now?" Caroline asked tracing her finger over the rim of her empty shot glass.

"Firstly you had a jackass of a boyfriend, second you would've said no and three I was too scared". In that moment Klaus was lost in her gorgeous blue eyes, she was staring start back him, his hot breath teasing her lips. "Stop staring and kiss me already" she whispered inching closer to him. Klaus could feel his heart going into overdrive again at the memory of their first kiss. He brushed his lips against hers caressing the side of her face. She melted into him as they fell back over the surface of the table. He trailed soft kisses down the side of her neck. "Klaus" she said breathlessly. Her hands tangled in his hair wanting more as his mouth made its way back to hers tasting the essence of vodka and lime. His arms pulled her close to him leaving little room between them but almost as quickly he pulled away to catch his breath sitting up. "Caroline I cant, I cant do this". She sat up leaning on her elbows "Yeah we should probably quit while we're ahead huh, I don't really want my first time to be on in a bar on a pool table" she replied straightening her dress. "What?" Klaus was gobsmacked Caroline was still a virgin &amp; her first time was almost with him. "You sound surprised?". "I am kind of, your head cheerleader I just didn't pick you as being a virgin still".

"So what? Just because I'm a cheerleader i'm automatically dubbed a slut. Is that it?" she snapped. "No, no that's not what I meant" he said quickly. "Then what did you mean?" Klaus was silent. "Never mind this whole thing was a mistake, take me home!" she demanded jumping off the table and heading out the door. _Nice going nerd! You probably just ruined the best thing to ever happen to you!_ A little voice in his head told him."Caroline? Wait!" he called as he followed. As he stepped out of the grill rain began beating down hard on him. He could barely see anything, Mystic Falls was notorious for really heavy rainstorms. He looked around him, he couldn't see any sign of Caroline. "Caroline!" he yelled at the top of his lungs the sound of the rain drowned it out. "Hey Mr!" he turned around having just heard her voice. She was standing under the awning protected from the rain.

"Caroline, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted. "Waiting for you to take me home!" she yelled back, a smile graced her lips as she ran to join him in the rain getting drenched to the bone within seconds. "No one's ever chased me through a heavy rain storm before, Not till you". Klaus moved her wet hair from her face looking deep into her eyes. "Id chase after you forever even if it killed me". Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close kissing him deeply. "There's one thing you should know about me...I dot stay angry for long" she laughed half yelling still. Rain continued beating down on them. "Mr Mikaelson, I think im in need of a hot shower &amp; I'm not taking one alone!" giving him a suggestive smile. "That's a bit forward even for you Miss Forbes". "Don't argue with me, cause you will lose". He kissed her again "Game on!".

**That's all Darlings unless I feel compelled to write a certain sexy shower scene later. xoxo (Enjoy that visual)**


	10. Not so guilty pleasure

**Another random #Klaroline oneshot. :) Enjoy and Please Review. **

"You are mine Caroline" she heard him whisper in the darkness. The weight &amp; warmth of his body on top of hers sending ripples through her entire body as his arms pulled her closer, worshipping her naked form with every soft caress of her porcelain skin. She was the definition of beauty. She was his light in a sea of darkness. How could a connection such as theirs be so forbidden when he craved her so deeply. "Klaus" she murmured as another orgasm rippled deep within her core. "That's it love, say my name" he answered burying his head in the nape of her neck and leaving soft kisses. The smirk on his face almost visible in the darkness. "This is wrong we shouldn't be-Ohh! God" she sighed in ecstasy as his lips travelled from her own down her chest passed her naval to her womanhood. Her hands clenched the bed sheets to steady herself as he began to tease her inner thighs with his hot breath. The warmth of his tongue made her shiver.

"You're making this too easy love" bringing his lips crashing against hers with the likes of passion she hadn't known before. His hand gently kneading her left breast causing the dull ache between her legs to flare up again making her wet for him, like so many times before when only she thought of him.  
"I love you Klaus" her sweet voice almost lost in the throws of pleasure that erupted from her core. The shadows of the moon dancing across her body. Klaus took a moment to breath her in. His senses on overdrive as her Dior perfume reached his nose by breeze of the open window. Klaus kissed her again exploring her mouth; She tasted of red wine &amp; cinnamon. The blonde hungrily attacked his lips "Me thinks you have missed my visits love?".

"Shut up and kiss me" she smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Caroline wanted him, needed him and craved his touch. "Make me yours Klaus" she instructed, the words rolling of her tongue like sweet caramel. "As you wish my love" His fingers glided down her torso reaching her core. Caroline shifted, spreading her legs slightly as to accommodate his touch to where she needed it most.

"I've always loved you Caroline, you have always been &amp; will always be mine as I am yours". With a lasting kiss, his wolf form took hold as it always did when the full moon reached its apex. Klaus nuzzled her and settled beside her atop the bed sheets, his head on her stomach. Caroline had become accustomed to sharing her bed with both the man and the wolf. She knew it was forbidden for a wolf to take to a humans bed but once a wolf such as Klaus made a choice there was no stopping him. She was the same, she was so stubborn at the best of times. You see humans and werewolves were known enemies for centuries due to the humans hunting &amp; slaughtering most of the wolf population. Since then no wolf or human were to interact with each other. She lay there awake listening to the breathing of her one true love. So gentle and calming as she stroked his warm fur she began to drift off.

"Caroline? Caroline? Caroline? Wake up!" she heard a voice say as they shook her awake. "What?" she said groggily.  
"Care you were mumbling in your sleep again, you really have to see someone about these dreams you keep having" Elena suggested clearly annoyed showing her the time displayed on the digital clock. 5am. "Sorry Elena I cant control when I dream ok!". Bonnie was sitting up on the opposite side of Caroline's double bed "What were you dreaming about anyway? It sounded like a sex dream to me" she giggled noting Caroline's blushing face.

"Ha! I knew it! you've been having sex dreams for the past month". The blonde nodded, she knew exactly what and who she was dreaming about. "Ok fine! You want the truth I've been dreaming about having sex with Klaus!" The two girls mouths fell open in shock and their eyes almost popped out of their heads. "YOU WHAT?" they said in unison. "You heard me, In my dreams iv been having sex with Klaus" she said confidently a beaming smile on her face. Elena and Bonnie exchanged looks. "Details woman! But just don't use his name its too weird" Bonnie pressed making herself comfortable. Elena wasn't so sure she wanted to hear it but settled comfortably anyway. So their friend recalled the dream she had just moments ago, every night for the past month it was the same thing. She had begun to feel so connected and whole again after so much loneliness, she had been single for so long she'd lost count of the days. Even though it was only a dream she felt she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She was almost positive she had fallen in love with those dreams and the man along with them.

That night Caroline was brushing her hair in the bathroom before going to bed when she heard her bed creak from down the hall. "What the-". When she reached her room she wasn't the least bit surprised to see the very same grey wolf from her dreams with those same yellow eyes just staring at her. "I knew you were poking around in my mind" Suddenly the wolf transformed to his human form. "I was but lets not pretend you didn't enjoy it, why dream when you can have the real thing?" he whispered suggestively in her ear. Damn that accent had power over her! She thought about his offer for a brief few minutes when she had decided what she wanted. She got into her bed and turned down the covers on the opposite side.

"Just this once will you not give me sex and just cuddle with me" she said innocently. He smiled and snuggled in close enveloping her in his arms. His body warming her from behind when she heard him whisper "You're mine Caroline". Caroline clasped his hand to her chest "I know" she answered simply.

**The end. xo Please leave reviews. **


End file.
